Nightmares
by TecnaLogica
Summary: One-shot! Everthing was perfect, too perfect...


The bright sun began to sink slowly in the sky to form a deep red sunset. Tecna looked up into the sky as twilight captured the light of the day and allowed dusk to sweep Magix. She watched the birds fly freely in the tranquil sky as they danced gracefully above her head. She lay in the outskirts of Magix on a grassy hill and her head in Timmy's lap. He sat propped up against a large oak tree planted at the very top of the hill so they could see horizon as the sun faded away. Timmy looked down into Tecna's beautiful teal eyes and she gazed back. His hazel eyes provided all of the comfort she needed as she breathed in the fresh cold air. Other than the sweet chirp of peaceful birds, the silence was briefly broken by the sound of laughter. Tecna tore her gaze away from Timmy in curiosity to see her friends and the other Specialists situated a little further down the hill sat on a large picnic blanket.

Bloom was cuddled up to Sky as they lay together waiting for the beauty of the stars in the darkening sky.

Flora leaned on Helia's arm as she watched his masterpiece come together. His paintbrush moved swiftly over the paper to capture the silhouette of the buildings in Magix under the sinking sun.

Musa had her head on Riven's shoulder as they chatted and laughed to each other debating on the best top ten singles in the charts.

Then her eyes moved to see Brandon sat upright with Stella hugging his broad chest as they sat silently whilst he brushed one of his hands through Stella's long, flowing blonde hair.

Layla and Nabu lay on the grass a couple of metres from the blanket and looked deep into the sky awaiting the return of the stars.

It was perfect.

Tecna turned her attention back to Timmy as he smiled at her reassuringly. His hand gently combed through her short magenta hair. They stayed silent as they absorbed the bliss of the moment. She shifted her legs into a more comfortable position and briefly closed her eyes.

She opened them to see the sky thick with angry clouds. She gasped as she looked around to see very little as the darkness had taken over so quickly. She turned her head to see Timmy's eyes for reassurance, but saw none. Butterflies filled her stomach as she stood up quickly to see there was no one there at all. Then, she turned her attention to her friends, but there wasn't any evidence that they had been there at all. She stopped still in shock for a moment as she began to realise she was alone. She spun around quickly and sprinted back down the hill. She could feel all of her muscles straining as she ran as fast as she could. She didn't know if it was the shock of her situation that caused her eyes to water, or if it was the wind hitting her in the face as she ran.

As she approached the bottom of the hill, she stopped. She noticed a strange cave which she had never seen before and couldn't understand why. Then, she heard cries shouting from within and echoing out of the entrance. Then, she heard Timmy's scream. She put her hands to her mouth as she heard it and ran into the entrance. As she ventured deeper into the endless cavern, the darkness grew stronger until she was struggling to see her feet in front of her. She stopped again for a moment as the screams grew louder, then, she recognised them all. It was all of her friends. What on Magix had happened, how did she get away, and yet everyone else was... trapped? But were they trapped? What happened? She couldn't remember but carried on anyway. She took a few more steps before finally meeting a crevasse in the ground. Her eyes strained as she saw the weak figures of her friends suspended above it. She felt the speed of her heart increase as the thoughts running through her head intensified.

"What happened?" she asked in shock. Her friends continued to whine as the ropes around their bodies tightened.

"I'll get you guys down from there if it's the last thing I do." Tecna shuffled closer to the edge knocking a few stray rocks over. Then, she heard an awful noise. She heard a rope begin to snap as she flinched and looked up at her helpless friends. She watched them and waited as she had no idea what to do. Then, someone fell. She couldn't see who it was until she heard their cries for help die away as their body disappeared into the abyss. Tecna gasped.

"Riven!" she whispered. She heard Musa crying and shouting at the loss of her beloved boyfriend. Tecna's eyes began to overflow with tears as she heard another snap. She saw a streak of red hair and a frightful scream disappear too.

"BLOOM!" she heard Sky cry. Tecna tried to stretch out to reach her helpless friends before there were any more fatalities. As she reached, she began to wobble and pulled herself away from the edge before she followed Bloom and Riven. She could hear all of the ropes straining under their weight and it wasn't long before another rope gave way. She watched in horror as Layla and Brandon fell deeper and deeper. Her friends were screaming and yet seemed unaware of her presence. She felt her body topple to the ground in fear as she watched her friends fall into the bottomless pit one by one. She pulled her hands to her head and clutched her hair as she curled up into a ball in utter despair. She heard more and more ropes snap and more names being called.

"STELLA!"

"HELIA!"

"Nabu!"

Tecna sat nervously and helplessly. She couldn't watch her friends fall, but neither could she just run off and leave them. _SNAP!_

"Sky!" shouted Timmy. The cave had suddenly become so much quieter. She looked up to see only Flora, Musa and Timmy. They sobbed quietly as they knew their fate. Whoever knew this would be the end of the Winx Club; suspended from the ceiling in an eerie cave, before plummeting to their deaths? And yet, another rope strained and snapped as Tecna gazed upon her exhausted friends. Then, a piercing scream echoed around the cave as a beautiful flower fell.

"FLORA!" screamed Musa, but how did that help? They could do nothing. They just had to wait until there was no one left. Tecna looked up at all the dangling ropes which had frayed at the ends where her friends had fallen. She sat silently and cold which felt like forever, until another snap.

She saw Musa's figure jolt as the rope snapped initially, then her body dropped freely into the darkness. Tecna's eyes stung as she watched her best friend drop. And then it was just Timmy.

She looked up at him to see he had his eyes closed anticipating his end. His hands were bound behind his back. As he shuffled and sobbed, his glasses came loose. He could only watch as they followed the path he would soon be taking. Tecna stood up so that she was near enough at eye level with Timmy. She reached out to touch him, and yet, he was still too far away.

"Oh Timmy. Why you and not me, what have you ever done to deserve this?" She whispered, and still, he could not hear her voice. Her eyes were stinging and presumably red from her sorrow. She stood and stared into his direction as she waited for his demise. She listened as the rope strained itself and eventually released. Tecna gasped as she watched the love of her life fall, but as she leaned over to take one last look at him, the rocks gave way under her feet. She felt her body plummeting into the darkness before it finally overcame her.

She opened her eyes quickly in shock and sat up rapidly to see dusk at its darkest. She moved her hands over the ground below her to feel the lush green grass she had sat on during that purely blissful moment. She turned to see Timmy leant up against the tree much like before, but this time his eyes didn't offer reassurance, they were concerned and worried.

"Tecna? Are you ok?" he asked calmly. Her breathing was fast and shallow as she tried to answer.

"What happened?" she pleaded.

"You fell asleep, why? Did you have a bad dream?" he asked curiously.

"A dream? That was a dream?" she asked doubtfully. She shuffled over to Timmy and hugged him tight.

"What's wrong Cupcake? You can tell me," he said comfortingly.

"It's just, I…I…" she burst into tears and Timmy was totally shocked by this.

"Shhh, shhh. It's ok, you're safe now. You can tell me anything." He looked at her beautiful eyes and shifted a couple of her tears as they fled down her face.

"I've only ever had one dream before, when the Trix sent that Nightmare Gargoyle to Alfea in Freshman year, but that wasn't something my mind created, it was the Gargoyle, my imagination has never managed to create something so vivid before. But I think that one just now was a real one. Dreams are so illogical, what are they even designed to achieve?" she stuttered.

"I don't think anybody really knows, but tell me. What is your definition of 'logical'?"

"Um? I suppose it's in relation to what is normal or what makes the most sense. Why do you ask?" she asked in confusion.

"Because dreams are normal, really, it was more illogical that you weren't having dreams than were." He smiled at her reassuringly again.

"But, I don't like them. My brain felt so jumbled up. I couldn't think straight, but it felt so real, it was horrible. Why didn't I just use my powers and my wings? I could've saved you all!" she moaned angrily as she banged her wrist on the cold hard earth.

"Look Tecna, you don't need to tell me what happened, but what you said is totally normal. It feels like you have no control despite it being your own imagination. Come on, it's late, you need to be getting back, everyone else left half an hour ago." Timmy stood and put his hand out to aid Tecna up. She reached delicately into his hand and stood up slowly. She looked at him silently and smiled before interlocking their hands and walking down the hill.

Soon, they approached Alfea and were stood right outside the gates. Timmy held both of Tecna's hands in his before reaching in for a goodnight kiss. Tecna's cheeks blushed a soft pink before Timmy let go of her hands.

"Sweet dreams Cupcake," he whispered softly into one of her ears, before she watched him walk over to his Levabike and disappear into the night.

* * *

**Sweet! I actually had a dream once when I did realise it was a dream and managed to stop it because it was too scary, that was one weird dream! Anyway, hope you liked it x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club!**

**Please review x**

**TecnaLogica**


End file.
